


Run

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demons, Gay, Healer, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of deayh, Olden Times, White Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Anti and Marvin must run from the life they know.Lyrics from Run, Boy, Run by WoodkidI'm still horrible at summaries





	Run

**Run, boy, run. This world is not made for you. Run, boy, run. They're trying to catch you. Run, boy, run. Running is a victory. Run, boy, run. Beauty lays behind the hills.**

 

Anti ran, only doing as he was told. He ran from the pain, rain from his family. Why was he here? A demon among humans, one would laugh at the very concept. Although, Anti wouldn't laugh, but how could he, when he did the very deed. Instead he ran. He ran ad his family couldn't, running from the smoke rising behind him. He ran to the witch behind the hill, ran to the last one who would accept him. 

 

**Run, boy, run. The sun will be guiding you. Run, boy, run. They're dying to stop you. Run, boy, run. This race is a prophecy. Run, boy, run. Break out from society.**

 

Marvin ran home, away from the village he had helped for so long. Of course they found out, no white witch under the sun itself could be hidden forever. Thus, he ran. He ran from those he had once saved, those who wanted his blood spilled. The witch had known this was coming, it had been too long. He had to get home, home to his lover, and break free.

 

**Run, boy, run. This ride is a journey to, run, boy, run, the secret inside of you. Run, boy, run. This race is a prophecy. Run, boy, run, and disappear in rhe trees.**

 

They had to leave. He had to know,  why was he different, why could Anti love? So they ran, ran like Marvin predicted, ran like they had nothing to loose. Realistically,  they didnt, they had nothing, so Anti pushed, and they ran. Ran to find answers, ran to find a home. 

 

**Tomorrow is another day, and you won't have to hide away. You'll be a man, boy, but for now it's time to run. It's time to run. Tomorrow is another day, and when the night fades away, you'll be a man boy. But for now it's time to run. It's time to run.**

The two ran until the collapsed,  laughing in am open meadow. They found a healer and his mate, along with their two children. The witch dazzled the two, Jackie especially as Jameson was drawn more to Anti. The healer watched as Marvin entertain the two as it dawned, the sun rising on the anniversary of both the witch and the demon's arrival into this realm. Henrik gripped Chase's hand and smiled. The running wasn't over, not with these kids around, at least. 


End file.
